


Ocean Eyes

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: 他想起十七岁那年夏天，他躺在树底下睡觉，史蒂夫在他身边画画。当他睁开眼睛时，撞上的就是这样的蓝色。他心跳漏了一拍，史蒂夫脸红着说是有草落在他脸上了。





	Ocean Eyes

资产并非没有自我保护的意识，作为一个武器，他必须保护好自己以免造成损失。  
可是现在，在节节碎裂的冰层上，资产环视四周，确认了自己没有存活下去的可能。不过任务已经完成，苏联人的鲜血还涂抹在他的脸上，远处一个被冰封的雕像轰然倒地，爆炸的余震震碎了这片冰海，几分钟前他拖着被爆炸气流烫掉半张脸皮肤的身体，在这里解决了那个苏联人，那也让他的腿被枪打断。  
他躺在冰层上，连挪动一根手指的力气都没有了。冰层的裂纹一直弥漫到他的身下，刚才的爆炸掀去上面的雪层，露出深蓝色透明如同玻璃一般纯净的冰块。  
那很美，但是资产并不知道。  
他听到吱吱呀呀的声音，冰块摩擦碎裂的声音犹如婴儿尖锐的哭泣，也有时像某种鸟的婉转啼鸣，好像在什么地方听过。资产并不能理解这种熟悉的感觉。  
冰块崩溃了。  
资产坠入海中，于是一切都变成了蓝色。  
破碎的浮冰在他的上方沉浮，将天空割成深浅不一的蓝色色块，海水因靠近极地而咸味寡淡，涌进口鼻里的味道像是滴落到白开水中的泪水。极寒的温度瞬间麻木了他的大脑，让他几乎失去了思考能力，只剩下模模糊糊的感觉。资产不知道自己会坠落到哪里，也许会就此坠落下去，身下的海水轻轻托着他，那让资产没有那么恐惧。  
银色的鱼从眼前游过，海水钻进耳朵里，水流鼓着耳膜，一切都慢慢变暗，让人神清气爽的浅蓝逐渐变成湛蓝，再到深蓝，资产睁着眼睛，看到一丝红晕在眼前绽开——那是他的鲜血。  
那很冷，资产失去了肺里最后一口空气，海水呛进了气管里，他下意识地开始挣扎，用冻僵的四肢。但那毫无作用，只是搅动了海水，从上面投射进来的光被搅碎，斑斑驳驳地落在他脸上成为浅蓝色的光斑。  
让人放弃求生本能是一件困难的事，但资产却在稍微的挣扎之后就放任了自己沉入海中。  
也许是长久的剥夺生物本能的训练的原因。  
他被透过海水的阳光所包裹，被一大片深深浅浅的蓝色包裹。尽管寒冷像是针锋，一根一根刺杀他全身上下每一个细胞，凿开他的关节，但他却觉得温暖与安心，如同婴儿身处于母亲子宫的羊水中一般。记忆深处中不知道那个地方，一些关于蓝色与阳光的东西在安抚着他，告诉他这是一件美好的事。  
即使是如此死掉，那也是一件美好的事。  
资产慢慢闭上了双眼，像冬日时在壁炉前沉沉睡去的老人。  
在失去一切意识的前一刻，他看见一个蓝色的影子从海中升起，带着像是比阳光还要灿烂的金色。那个影子轻轻地托住了他，他用了最后一丝力气抬起睫毛，看到了一双几乎融入海水中的蓝色眼眸。

 

资产醒过来时，感觉到温暖与疼痛。  
他脸上和胳膊上的烧伤已经愈合了，但那仍然疼痛，像是被剥了一层皮般的疼痛。还有他的右腿，他已经感觉不到它了。  
温暖来自于面前，一个桶里正烧着汽油，发出难闻而刺鼻的气味，但火势旺盛。  
他浑身赤裸地侧卧在油桶旁边被冻住的皮革上。即使有火，但那也温暖不了周围零下四五十度的环境，他浑身发紫，几乎没法调动自己的肌肉。  
这是一个狭小的密闭空间，地上都是冰块，前后左右都是金属，看上去像是某种箱子或者运输工具。  
他没有观察多久，一个声音就打断了他。  
“巴基，你醒了？！”男人惊喜的声音从身后传来，但他的下巴冻僵了，也没有力气回头。  
男人走到他面前来，也是赤裸着的，他注意到他们的衣服在油桶边晾着。男人有一头金色的头发，被火焰映得发红，他还有一双蓝色的眼睛，像是资产坠入冰海中所见到的蓝色。  
男人在他身边躺了下来，伸出手把他搂进自己的怀里，让他没有一丝缝隙地贴在男人身上。那个男人的温度也只是比他稍高一点而已，但足以温暖他了。  
他把他的双腿夹在自己的腿间，用大腿内侧的皮肤温暖他，把他的肩膀抱进自己的怀里，双手抓着他的手，扣住他的手指。  
资产感觉到温暖，他往男人怀里蹭了蹭。  
一些碎片般的东西在他眼前闪过，被植物的绿色染得有些暧昧的蓝色眼睛、金色的阳光的气味、男孩纤薄的白色、某些意义不明但让人感到安心的“沙沙”声、柔软的触感……然而这些资产大多都没有见过，他想不清楚这是什么人种在他脑子里的。  
“巴基……”男人轻声念着一个单词，把脸埋在他的脖颈里，呼吸颤抖，搂着他的力度变得更大，让资产有些呼吸困难。  
资产不知道男人的意图是什么，但他暂时还没有感觉到威胁，而且资产现在也没有进行战斗的力量。  
他感觉到脖子间变得湿润，一些温热的液体流到了那里。那温暖让资产觉得舒适而酥麻，不自觉地弓起了背。  
男人用着沙哑的声音说：“太好了……”资产听到他在哽咽。  
男人在哭泣，这是一件可耻的事。资产总在电击之后不自觉地颤抖地哭泣，奇怪的液体不停地从他眼睛里冒出来，周围的人便用嫌恶的眼神看着他，并且让他停止。可他难以停止，这是件不可控的事，仿佛身体里某个地方破了个洞，风从里面呼呼地穿过，堵也堵不住。于是资产被用水管冲洗，水流扑在他的脸上身上，冲完之后，资产就恢复了正常。  
但资产没有对男人感到嫌恶，他只是觉得心里某个地方又酸又软，让他想要和男人一起哭泣。  
但他忍住了。  
没过多久后，男人停止了啜泣。资产睁着眼睛，看着面前跳动的火焰。它与男人的身体让资产慢慢暖和了起来。  
“巴基，我没想到你还活着……”男人的声音从身后传来，像是在对资产说话。  
于是资产转过身，茫然地看着男人。  
他看见男人的表情，由喜悦与心疼变得茫然委屈，再到了不可置信与痛苦。  
男人看着他，小心翼翼地问：“巴基，你还记得我吗？”  
男人的话让资产觉得恼怒，意义不明，没有任何目的，而且总是要带上“巴基”这个词，资产的管理人用“soldier”称呼资产，资产知道“Winter soldier”是自己的名字，但巴基，什么是巴基？  
于是资产瞪着男人，凶狠地问：“谁他妈是巴基？”  
男人怔住了，资产看到他小心的表情几乎破碎，震惊与痛苦逐渐取而代之。资产突然觉得胸口发闷，某个地方开始剧烈地酸楚疼痛。  
“你……不是巴基？”男人用几乎称得上痛苦的语气问他，但资产还没来得及回答，他就立即又否定了自己，“不，你是巴基，你就是巴基。”  
资产面无表情地看着男人。男人的声音颤抖着，于是资产看见泪水再次从男人的蓝眼睛里涌出，火光折射在泪花上，泪水模糊了眼眶的边缘，透明的红色与蓝色掺揉在一起，然后泪珠滚落，从男人像雪山棱角一般的鼻梁上滑过。资产觉得呼吸变得困难，窒息一般地难受，仿佛什么东西紧紧抓住了他的肺部，把它揉成一团。  
“你不记得我吗？”男人开口问他，眼里是可怜而卑微的祈求，喉咙里发出的声音像腐锈的门在开合。  
资产无法回答这个问题。他看着男人，觉得某处越来越难受，难以忍受下去，但是他又不愿意将视线离开男人的脸，有某种贪婪的欲望让他紧紧盯着这个男人，让他心甘情愿备受折磨。  
他的视线变得模糊，男人的脸在跳动的火光中变成了看不清的光斑。资产抬起手擦了一下眼睛，他的手背沾上了温热的液体。他哭了，他却并不知道为什么，但好在他又能看清这个男人了。  
“是的，你就是巴基……我的巴基……巴基。”男人抬起颤抖的手，捧住了他的脸，哽咽着哭泣，泪水一滴又一滴地滑落。  
资产感到更加难受了，他默默无声地流着泪，睁着眼睛看着男人，抿着下唇，表情几乎称得上是委屈而可怜。  
男人的额头抵住了他的额头，他们的鼻尖贴在一起，男人在他的上方，眼泪落进了他的眼窝里，穿过空气变得有些冰冷，与他的泪水混合在一起，从他的鬓间流了下去。  
资产看着男人的眼睛，看见了铺天盖地的蓝色，像是再次坠入一片冰海。

男人低头用嘴唇接触了资产的嘴唇，资产无法理解这个活动的意义何在，他只是纯粹地认为这是男人与他的亲密接触，尽管那让他的脊椎莫名其妙地发麻。  
男人面对面地将资产搂进怀里，手指握在资产的腰上，侧过脸嘴唇贴在资产的嘴唇上，湿润的呼吸吐在资产的脸上。他用嘴唇吮吸资产的嘴唇，然后把资产的嘴唇含进了牙齿间。  
……有些太近了，资产觉得有些喘不过气来，用无力的手轻轻地推了推男人的胸口。  
那很奇怪，这个男人的奇怪举动，资产本可以制服他，但资产没有那么做。他被男人搂着，丝毫没有觉得反感，即使男人让他觉得呼吸困难，他也没有感到危险。  
男人把舌头伸进了他的嘴里……又是意义不明的举动，黏黏糊糊的，资产本该感到恶心才对，但他只是愣在那里，眼泪一刻也不停地往下落。怪异的即视感充满了他的脑子，这些好像太过熟悉，好像他只要回个头就能明白那是什么，究竟是什么在他的脑子里。可是他不知道该怎么回头。  
资产抬起手，他想要去触摸什么，但悬停在了半空之中，他也不知道他想要触摸什么了。  
男人拉过他的手，搭在自己的背上，然后把资产压在身下，整个宽大的身躯覆盖在了资产身上，把资产包裹得严严实实。  
他一直盯着男人的眼睛，仿佛藉此以寻求安心，男人也一直盯着他的眼睛，哀求、痛苦、喜悦、压抑，全都写在那双眼睛中。  
资产搂住了男人的背。  
他们面对面地将对方紧紧搂住，温暖在皮肤间传达，难以言说的满足感填满了资产的胸腔。男人继续用嘴唇碾揉着他的嘴唇，舌头触碰推挤他的舌头。资产只是拥抱着男人，不知如何应对。  
他看着那铺天盖地的蓝色，于是沉溺了进去，慢慢阖上双眼。  
那很舒服，不知道为什么，资产喜欢这种黏糊糊的贴在一起，尤其是男人的嘴与他的唇齿纠缠在一起，让他浑身发麻，不自觉地搂进了男人。

在这种舒适中，资产睡了过去，做了梦，但是他记不得了。  
一个祥和温暖的梦。

资产醒来时，他已经穿上了自己的衣服，而男人穿着一身蓝色的衣服坐在火堆边，用一个铁罐子在火上热里面的豆子。那应该是这个“铁盒子”里曾经储存的食物。  
男人察觉到了他醒了，回过头来朝他笑了一下，温柔地道：“马上就要好了，咱们可以吃些热的东西。”  
资产很少吃食物，他嗅到了香味，但他并没有渴望食用的欲望。  
他走到了男人身边，坐了下来，然后再次把嘴唇贴在男人的嘴唇上。  
那很舒服，资产想要这样。  
男人呼吸一滞，小心翼翼地看着他，似乎在确定资产有没有什么事。  
当然没有。  
男人放下了手中的东西，搂住了资产的腰，让资产坐在了他的腿上。  
于资产而言，很少有什么舒服的东西。通常令他感到舒适的事情都是被禁止的，除了战斗之后的些许休息。  
男人再次含住了资产的嘴唇，舌头与资产的舌头搅动在一起，舒适的眩晕感让资产感觉到自己的神智渐渐模糊，所有的注意力似乎就在那双唇之间。  
男人把一只手伸进了资产腰间的衣服里，粗糙温暖的手掌抚摸着那里的肌肉。资产僵直了身子，几乎做出了应激反应，他睁开眼睛瞪着男人，喉咙里发出威胁的低吼。  
但男人没有在意，他只是专注地触摸着资产的嘴唇，手在资产的背上抚摸，像安抚一只受惊的猫。酥酥的痒麻感顺着脊椎爬遍了全身，那很舒服，但是好像又不够，让资产想要更多更多，于是资产凑近了男人，把男人搂得更紧，摄取更多的温度。  
男人让资产躺在火边，低头慢慢地用嘴唇触碰资产的皮肤，柔软的触感有一些像是电击，但没有疼痛。  
资产忍不住发抖，有一种奇怪的感觉填满了他的胸膛，好像要呼之欲出，是什么呢？不清楚，资产什么也都不清楚。  
于是他抬起右手，轻轻搭在了自己的胸膛上，他又开始想要哭泣了。  
男人凝视着他，那不像是看着资产的样子，事实上，资产从未见过这种神情。所有人见到资产只会流露出嫌恶的表情，像是看到一只街边落魄不堪的流浪狗，也或者是惊恐的表情，因为资产下一刻就会杀死他们。  
男人看着资产的神情，那让资产想起上一次被冰冻起来前见到的一个父亲看着他的女儿，孩子看着他的玩偶的样子。  
一种铺天盖地的温柔，但资产无法理解。  
他搭在自己胸膛上的手被男人的手握住了，手指扣在一起，沉甸甸地压在他的心脏上……那里是心脏，资产知道的致命的地方，但现在那里好温暖。  
怪异的念头浮上脑海，他希望男人握住他的心脏，用那只温暖的手掌。  
资产勃起了，在男人的另一只手掌心里。  
这很奇怪，这件事情自始至终都很奇怪，资产让男人对他做任何事，并且没有任何不适的感觉，只有一种说不出来的……似曾相识。  
似曾相识，终于想出来这种感觉的名称让资产鼻子发酸。他在过去的某时某刻有相似的经历，但是资产完全记不得了。只有可以确认的是，那段经历不算糟糕。  
男人把资产的阴茎含进了嘴里，资产急促地喘息了一声，含糊不清的声音近乎哽咽。  
那温暖湿热的口腔包裹着他，男人吮吸着资产的阴茎，舌面贴在资产的阴茎上滑动，勾勒过冠状沟，让资产情不自禁地颤抖。  
资产伸手抓住了男人的头发，金发被火焰烤干，温暖得发烫，然后资产送着胯，把阴茎顶入男人的喉咙里，男人温驯地放松喉咙，让资产的龟头深入到他的喉咙里。  
这很舒服……过于舒服，资产忍不住呻吟起来，粗糙得像石头一般的声音从他的喉咙里流溢出来，像正在进食的野狗——资产前不久才杀死一只。  
他的左手手指触碰到男人的脸，柔软光滑，资产小腹发紧，忍不住闷哼。男人动着自己的头，抚慰资产的阴茎，每次吞入时几乎将资产的阴茎含进喉咙深处，然后鼻尖接触到资产胯间的皮肤，湿热沉重的呼吸喷在资产的腿间。  
模模糊糊的东西钻进了脑子里，汗水、粘在身上的布料、交缠在一起的肉体、微凉的风，绵绵不休的虫叫、明亮的蓝色眼睛、绵绵不绝的快感。  
有什么东西挂在了嘴边，资产喘息着，想要把它吐出来，“t”？不……"s"？到底是什么？  
资产高潮了，脑子里的意识似乎随着精液一起离开了身体，只剩下空白的潮水般的快感，还有充满鼻腔的那个男人的皮肤的气味。  
他把精液全都射在了男人的喉咙深处里，让男人呛了一下。  
资产迷迷糊糊地沉浸在快感里，男人起身拥住了他，他并不比男人矮小，此时却好好地能够依偎在男人怀里。他看到男人把嘴里的精液咽了下去，然后亲吻资产的额头，把资产凌乱在眼前的碎发拨到耳后去。  
男人的嘴唇很软很烫，像烙铁似的，让资产瑟缩了一下。  
资产看到男人也勃起了，撑起了男人蓝色的衣服。他软绵绵地躺在男人怀里，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
男人打开了资产的衣服，解开拉链扣子，把里面的衣服推上去。资产穿得有些薄，但是温暖，因为要保证他行动的灵活性。皮肤暴露在了空气中，寒冷也随之而来，可是男人的手贴在了资产的胸膛上。资产忍不住小心翼翼地呼吸，皮肤贴在肋骨上，而男人轻轻地抚摸，掌心的温度像透过皮肉，传到了他的骨头里，骨髓深处。  
他伸手去拉扯男人的衣服，使他低下头，贴近资产的脸，一直近到他们可以感受到对方的呼吸的距离。资产有些被自己的动作吓到了，他不该有自主自愿，通常这样的表现之后带来的后果是被“重新来过”。然而当他靠在男人的怀里时，这一切仿佛理所当然，天生他就被允许这样做，这是他的权利，男人是他的从未有过的私有物，他的东西。  
男人触碰资产的嘴唇，并且解开了他自己的衣服，赤裸的皮肤贴在资产的皮肤上，资产感觉到自己的腰背泛起一阵痒麻。  
不够，他还想要，再来一次，更多，一直，更加亲密，继续那样做下去。资产再次勃起了，竖起的阴茎顶在男人的裤子上，前液染出深色的印记。他触碰到男人腿间的火热，他们接触在一起，资产抬起双腿，缠住了男人的腰，把下体紧紧贴在男人身上磨蹭，颤抖地吸着气。  
男人伸手把资产的裤子褪到了他的膝盖弯，资产才发现自己的武器已经被解除了，但资产现在并不在意。男人把手指摸在资产的紧闭的后穴上，手指在上面揉压，那有些怪异，但是熟悉。资产被注射药剂维持生命，保持四肢灵活，想不起来这感觉从何而来。  
“buck……”男人在他耳边重重地喘息着，声音近乎颤抖，“我可以……”  
资产不知道他的意思，无法回答他，只是用着蒙着水雾的绿色眼睛望着他。  
他没有表情，男人却像要疯了似的，喉咙里呜咽着，亲吻他长满胡茬的下巴，亲吻他冰凉的鼻子，亲吻他被泪水浸润得通红的眼角。过多的亲吻让资产喘不过气来，只是下体磨蹭在粗硬的布料上带来的疼痛令资产不满。男人放下资产的腿，那细小的快感消失后，他皱紧了眉头。  
男人埋头到资产的腿间，他以为男人要再次用口腔为他满足，但没有，男人无视了他的阴茎，伸出舌头舔在了那个收紧的后穴上。  
温暖，柔软，从臀部上的肌肉一直蔓延到肚子里。资产抽紧了小腹。  
恍惚间他以为自己已经射精了，但并没有，于是资产用右手握住自己的阴茎，笨拙地抚慰它。男人用舌头抵着资产的会阴，又回到了后穴，唾液慢慢濡湿了那里的褶皱，让它舒展开，变得柔软放松，然后男人的舌头滑了进去，进入到那个连资产自己也想不起来的甬道中。  
男人用他的舌头在资产的身体里抽插，模拟性交的动作，资产也想到他的阴茎是这样在男人的口腔里动作的。这和他的阴茎带来的快感不同，软绵绵的，但又很坚韧地把里面填满，带来一种隔靴搔痒般的渴求。  
男人的唾液流入了资产的身体里，资产哆嗦了一下。  
然后他起身，拥抱资产，另一只手滑到资产身下，手指从那还未合拢的穴口里进去了。  
他在资产的身体里。资产感到一种恐惧，不是害怕男人会对他做什么，而是那从身体深处涌起的未知的熟悉感，像是有融化的铁水浇在了他的头上，糊住了他的眼睛，剥离了他的视听能力，所有的感知只剩下了那个进入到他后穴里的男人的手指的触感，以及那铁水流到他胸膛上，把他的胸口融化出一个窟窿的该死的隐藏在茫然与害怕之后的战栗的踏实安心。  
仿佛那是真正存放资产的地方，资产本来的形状，像他是一只刀鞘，而男人，是属于他的刀，嵌入他的身体里，他们会合二为一，于是资产得以满足安心，可以在黑暗中放弃大脑的意识，变回一个无生命的物件，任由男人掌控着他的身体，将他带去他曾到达的地方——或者那里也不去，他们只是相扣着，无意义地永远粘合在一起。  
男人吮吸资产的乳头，令资产疼痛，并非真正的疼痛，至少就资产的疼痛阀值来说不算什么。但过于锐利，资产沙哑的喉咙再次哼出声音来。  
他的后穴在男人的手指间被舒展开，肌肉越发松弛，当里面有些过于空虚时，男人就会再加进去一根手指。资产的所有感觉集中在男人的手指上，充斥、身体被填满、酸软、胀痛、不明显的快感，但是资产想要更多的快感。  
男人啃咬资产的胸脯，吮吸舔舐他的肌肉。资产垂下眼睛，看到的是一头被火光映红的金发，在他胸口上动作。资产想起他在这个苏联基地里看到的一个女人，她很胖，身材走样，白大褂几乎装不下她的身体。她解开扣子给一个她的孩子喂奶，孩子津津有味地吮吸她的乳头，满足的吞咽声在空荡荡的走廊里格外突兀，另一只小手抓住女人的另一个乳头。资产从通风管道里看到这一切，那是他第一次觉得胃里火烧了般的饿。  
而现在，资产呻吟起来，尖细的声音越来越像是女人，恍惚间资产好像不是资产了，某个陌生的意识钻进了他的身体里。  
“快……快进来……”资产听见有人这么说，汗水黏住了草叶，沾在他的背上，天边的光芒迅速地消失，粉色、紫色、蓝色、深蓝色、黑色，最后他只能看见西边的树林的轮廓。虫子撕裂地鸣叫。他伸出手去，抚摸男人的肋骨，那里纤细清瘦，瘦得仿佛是个纸浆湖成的灯笼玩具，微汗让冰凉的皮肤有些粘手。男人瘦小的身体趴在他的身上，吮吸他的乳头，他突然觉得自己像一个给孩子喂奶的母亲，然后他的孩子正要与他交媾……太过淫乱荒诞，可他愿意把自己的一个送给这个男人，金钱、奶水、身体、灵魂，他完全属于他，他是他的监护人、兄长、挚友、爱人——乃至一切，而那个瘦小的男人，也是他唯一想要的，唯一渴望的一切。  
资产睁开眼睛，看见男人用着有些惊愕的眼神望着他，然后俯下身用嘴唇触碰他的眼眶里的泪珠，问他：“buck,你是想起来了吗？”  
资产摇了摇头，眼前这个男人并不瘦小，但是他能确定他就是他想要的，他看到的那些。  
他看着男人，气喘吁吁地啜泣，有一个单词卡在他的喉咙里，他说不出来，他的牙齿舌头像是不知道该如何动弹去发出那个词，仿佛有人把说出那个词的方法从他脑子里抹去了。  
男人正在进入资产，缓慢而坚韧地破开那紧缩的甬道，把资产真正地填满，甚至快要涨破。疼痛，但那是资产催促的，资产甚至不知道那是他说出来的话，一个旧时的亡灵借着他的身体催促男人进入他。可资产有些喜欢这种疼痛，他拥有这个男人，包裹、吞入这个男人，占有他所……的男人。  
资产缺失了很多词。  
男人的阴茎在资产的身体里，温暖、湿润、坚硬、熟悉。资产感觉到了他的阴茎上的一切，青筋与龟头，好想要挤开内脏，把他的腹腔装满。资产小口地呼吸，男人开始动作起来，阴茎半抽出资产的身体，又快速地插了进去，撞在肠壁上，资产几乎窒息，被挤压撞碎出细小的呻吟，断断续续地从喉咙里飘了出来，资产像是疾风骤雨中的一片叶子，快要被撕成碎片。有尖锐的快感夹杂着风暴一起席卷了他，或者说是疼痛，资产无法分清楚，但他好像完全为此敞开，打开了自己，让男人进入，进入得更深更深，好像要……触及他的心脏。  
有液体从资产的身体里流出来，从他与男人结合的地方渗出来，沾湿了资产的股间。  
他尝到并不存在的甜味，炽热的温度升起，周围的一切都被湿热的温度融化了，空气黏重而潮湿，他觉得自己像一块正在融化的蜡，而他身上的那个瘦小的男人也在融化，滴进他的身体里，他们融化在一起，不分彼此。他嗅到被碾碎的青草的汁液的香味，他身上的汗臭，男人身上的汗臭，衣服上的洗衣剂的香味，有些刺鼻的香水味，廉价橘子汽水的气味……全都融化在一起，不分彼此。男人在他的身体里，瘦小的阴茎仿佛是他的全部，牵引着他的灵魂，在他的后穴里律动，搅动着他这粘稠的感官。  
瘦小的男人捧着他的脸亲吻他的嘴唇……那是亲吻，然后他搂紧了男人的脊背，眼泪一滴一滴地落了下来，顺着鼻子滚动，又湿又黏，挂在他的下巴上，滴到他汗湿的脖子里。他从男人的嘴唇里尝到咸味，汗水的味道，还有他自己的阴茎的味道。他哭着对男人说：“我爱你，史蒂夫……”  
“史蒂夫……”沙哑的声音从他的喉咙里淌了出来。  
“我们该怎么办啊史蒂夫，我们该怎样在一起啊……”他抽泣着对瘦小的男人说。  
那抽插在他身体里的阴茎停止了律动，男人湛蓝的眼睛望着他，泫然欲泣，“buck……”男人哽咽地对他说，“我爱你，buck。”  
“我爱你……”资产模仿男人的话，他也不知道为什么要模仿这句话，但显然男人会为此开心。  
男人抱起了他，他们坐了起来，资产坐在男人的大腿上，深埋于他身体里的阴茎贯穿进入资产的身体深处。他俩紧贴着拥抱，异物感越发明显，资产的眼泪不住地流淌着。男人狠狠地进入他，狂喜一般不停地亲吻他身上每一寸肌肤。  
男人的呼吸越来越急促，最终声音成了哑着嗓子在他耳边的一句话，“不论是什么样的关系，我会一直和你在一起，巴基……我爱你，死亡也不能将我们分开。”他感觉到胸膛里好像有一团火球，猛然炸开，让他的心脏停止跳动，于是他射精了，又热又黏的精液夹在汗津津的两个人中间。  
资产并没有射，男人与火仍然是他唯二的热源。但是男人的阴茎在他的肠道里摩擦着他的肠肉，里面越来越热，被一直照顾到的某处源源不断地迸发出快感来，资产抓着男人的背，他敞开的衣服堪堪笼罩住他们的身体，皮肤紧贴在一起。资产主动去抚摸男人的身体，他的左手让男人微微颤抖了一下，随即又任由他肆意妄为了。他享有男人的身体，享有男人的一切，这是男人告诉他的，用男人的默许。  
他抚摸男人的脊背，胳膊，把嘴巴贴上去……亲吻男人的下巴、喉结、锁骨、乳头，然后主动摇动自己的腰肢，让男人的阴茎一下又一下更凶狠地撞击在他的身体里。  
然后风暴撕碎了叶子，他的身体变成碎片，变成灰尘，融入了风暴中，他的一切向空气敞开，释放分散，他升起进入空中，高不可及，男人占据了他的每一个细胞的缝隙……他们融化在了一起，糅合在了一起。  
……

资产回过神来，男人抽出来，射在了他的两腿间。他被男人清理，然后穿好衣服。  
他靠在男人怀里，坐在火边，男人重新煮了那些早就过了期的豆子给他吃。他教他咀嚼，吞咽，热的汤汁流进他的喉咙里，温暖将他的身体包裹，眼泪再次流了下来。  
资产在想念着什么，但他想不清楚，他缩进男人的怀里，呜咽哭泣。男人的嘴唇贴在他的额头上，把他包裹在怀中。  
他只吃了几口，接着就开始作呕，肚子像吞咽了石头一般疼痛。男人吃完了他剩下的食物。  
之后他躺在火边，男人开始从那一大堆冰封的东西中拨拉出来他们需要的那些。  
男人告诉他他们需要离开这里，回到布鲁克林去，回到他们那个小家里，没有极寒，没有饥饿，没有伤口。  
资产的伤口在慢慢痊愈，期间他出去了一次，外面刮起了暴风，无法行走。这是一架坠落的飞机，之前附近的爆炸震裂了冰层，飞机恢复了平衡，被冰封其中的男人也苏醒了过来。  
他回到这个密闭的机舱里，这是整个极地圈里唯一温暖的地方。  
资产需要回去汇报任务，然后再次被冰封起来，等待下一次的任务。  
但是资产获得了一种更重要的任务：留在男人身边，那指令高于他的生物本能，高于苏联人的指令，他不得不服从它，从某个最深处，心甘情愿，心悦诚服。  
资产看见男人凿出了一个蓝白红的盾牌，然后男人用它盛了冰雪，烧热给资产擦拭身体。资产任由男人摆布，被脱下衣服又穿上，身体变得更加温暖。  
然后资产伸出手，拽住了男人的衣服，把他拉到自己身上来了，脱掉男人的裤子。  
他对这件事仿佛有些上瘾。  
男人用热水揉开资产的后穴，然后进入，让资产趴在皮革垫子上（那原来是飞机上的座椅），深入到资产的身体里。  
资产放声叫了出来，无法理解自己的姿势在常人眼中是如何的淫荡，迎合着男人的动作。  
他的手掌盖在自己的小腹上，欲图感受男人的阴茎。  
资产的确对这件事上瘾了。  
这一次是男人先迎来了高潮，于是资产转回身，紧紧扣住男人的肩膀，让男人射在了自己的肠道里。被温暖的液体填满的感觉让资产一时恍惚，也全交代了出来。  
抽离出去时，资产的后穴一时无法合拢，男人因为他射在了资产的身体里而歉疚，但资产伸出手去，把那些正在从他的身体里往外涌的白浊堵回去。  
男人的眼睛变得发红，抱起了资产，又硬起来的阴茎再次贯穿了资产的身体，疼痛也随之而来，但资产甘之如饴，舒展开身体，让男人填满他，撕碎他。  
他们在那个机舱里一直待到暴风雪退去，靠着本就不多的军粮与偶尔出去时弄到的虾填饱肚子。  
资产有些食髓知味，于是他们不分日夜地做，肢体交缠在一起，那很舒服，资产不想离开，他只想和男人一直拥搂在一起，他被男人填满，或者是男人含住他的阴茎，从那些敏感的地方榨取源源不绝的快感。  
他在男人怀中睡过去，在男人怀中醒来，让男人的阴茎插进他的身体里，他坐在男人的身上，仰着头起起伏伏，沉浸于快感之中。  
男人让他管男人叫“史蒂夫”，他有时会产生幻象，他在与一个瘦小的男人做爱，那个男人也叫史蒂夫。他们有着一样的金色头发与蓝色的眼睛，资产沉入那双眼睛的视线里，被温暖地包裹住。他无法理解这其中的缘由，但真的犹如有一个地方在呼唤他，那个瘦小的男人在呼喊他，也或者是一个褐色头发的青年在喊着他，喊他去那个地方。  
他与男人都应该去那个地方。

暴风雪停止后的那天清晨，资产射在了男人的手心里，然后男人也射进了他的身体里。他抽出阴茎，资产的腿根酸软，后穴穴口一时间无法合拢。  
铁桶里的燃油几乎烧尽了，他们在最后这两天里，只能靠着彼此的体温取暖。  
男人替资产做了清理，给他穿上衣服。他们拿起东西，离开了这架损毁的飞机。  
外面的空气被呼吸入肺部时，仿佛会冻结人体内的一切器官，资产第一次对于这种寒冷感到了厌恶。  
男人牵着资产的手，他们拿着简单的东西，盾牌、食物、汽油、不多的衣服，资产的武器被丢弃在了机舱里，因为这种地方不会有危险……  
他们的脚踩在雪上，在这过于纯白的世界里，甚至连一个脚印都看不清。偶有刺骨的罡风，吹起浮雪，遮挡住了人的视线。  
在风平息下去后，资产看见了雪屑之后，牵着狗而来的人，那些来搜索回收他的人。  
男人攥紧了资产的手，他们忽略了，暴风雪之后，不光是离开变得容易了，进来也变得简单。尤其是，那些人还不愿意放弃好不容易培养起来的一个冬日战士。  
在那些回收者行动之前，男人就甩出了手中的盾牌，把资产护在了自己身后。盾牌击碎了一只狗的头骨，击中了牵着它的人的脚踝，然后男人冲了上去，在那些人开枪时，冲到了其中一个人的面前，扼住了他的喉咙。  
那些回收者并不打算保护自己同伴的性命，朝着男人开枪，同时放出狗去扑向男人的大腿。  
男人轻而易举地拧断了那个人的脖子，同时飞起一脚，踹飞了第一个扑过来的狗，夺过最近的人的枪，用肘部击碎了那人的喉咙。  
那些回收者们看到了形势不妙，自动分成两队，一队与男人纠缠，另一队向资产追去。  
男人用胳膊挡住了一个人的脚，同时架住了他的腿，把他向另一个人身上甩去。男人看见了朝着资产过去的那一小队，伸手捡起那还插在一个回收者腿上的盾牌。拿着棍棒的队员劈脸朝男人打过去，男人用盾牌挡住了他，但他忽略了从身后扑过来的拿着小刀的人。  
小刀刺进了男人的肩胛肌里，男人一脚踢中面前回收者的胸口，把他的肋骨踢碎，然后转回身，用盾牌狠狠地砸中了执着小刀的回收者的脸庞。那回收者的脸被拍得陷了进去，倒在了地上。  
男人的鲜血流在雪地里，融出了一个个红色的小坑。那大大地刺激了那些队员们，如狼似虎般地扑向男人。  
对付资产要比与男人格斗更加困难。资产用铁质的左手掐死了那个正打算念出洗脑词的队员，抢走了他的刀，转回身用左手堵住了朝他开枪的队员的枪口，然后揪着那个队员的头发，把他的胸膛送上了资产手中的刀。鲜血喷涌在资产脸上，周围的队员开始发抖，他们自己制造出来的武器，他们自己心里最清楚他的威力。  
他们将资产包围住，嘴里念着洗脑词，同时拿着武器冲向资产。当资产与其中一个搏斗时另外的人便冲上来，架住资产的胳膊，用电棒击打资产的膝盖，迫使他跪下来，失去反抗能力。  
资产痛苦地吼着，手捏碎了被他抓住的人的胳膊，稍有了空隙后，资产扑向那用电棒击打他左边肩膀的队员，巨大的力量让他脱离了其他几个人的控制，把那个队员按到在雪地里，挥起左手狠狠地砸在那人的头上。骨骼碎裂的声音清晰入耳，那个队员翻着白眼不再动弹了，但资产并没有停止，一圈接着一拳挥下，直到他的头骨完全碎裂，白色的脑浆融合着血液，溅在雪上与资产的身上。  
男人遭到了电击，一瞬间的麻木就足以让那几条狗扑上去咬住他的大腿了。回过神来的男人用盾牌割断了两只狗的头，踢走了剩下的。他的衣服被咬破了，大腿上鲜血淋漓。用电棒击打男人的队员感觉到了效果，再次拿着电棒甩向男人的脖子，但这次男人的手抓住了它，在过载的电流中一把揪住了队员的手腕，夺过了电棒，同时把他揪到自己面前来。男人把电棒摁在了那个队员的眼眶里，焦糊的气味散发出来，一时间摄住了周围的人。  
但那些狗没有，它们争先恐后地扑向男人的后背，企图用牙齿剜下一块活肉来。  
男人扭身去掐住了一条狗的脖子，脸上硬挨了另一个回收者的一拳，然后男人用盾牌击走了那些狗，跨了几步，用肘部重重地击在左侧回收者的面门上。他的肚子上又挨了一脚，同一个人，但这次男人抓住了那人的脚，把他拉到自己面前来。那队员吼着拿出刀子捅向男人，但男人比他更快了一步，把电棒捅进了他的喉咙里。电流瞬间麻痹了那个队员，倒地不起。  
他们摁住了还坐在尸体身上的资产，电棒对于经常遭受电击的资产几乎没有作用，而上面对他们的命令是不准对资产造成较大的损伤，他们只能用棍棒压制住资产，然后围着他念洗脑词。  
资产拼命挣扎着，哀嚎着，像被捕获的困兽。但只是被压制得更狠，把他的脸按在血泊中，让他无法呼吸。  
盾牌自远处而来，弧形的飞行路径击倒了三分之一的人，资产挣脱了，捡起了盾牌，拍在那个还在念着洗脑词的队员的脑袋上。  
资产向男人跑去，把盾牌扔了回去。男人接过盾牌，挂在小臂上，抬脚踹中了扑过来的一条狗的肚子。  
他们站在了一起，资产站在男人的背后，拿起了手里的枪。  
拿着回收者也都举起了枪，他们并没有带多少实弹，此外都是针对资产的麻醉剂，一枪的剂量足以放倒一头大象。  
狗与子弹一起扑了上来，他们被包围住，资产朝狗的脑袋开枪，男人用盾牌去挡住拿着麻醉枪。在那些回收者重新上膛时，他们冲了上去，杀死了三个人，撕裂出了一个突破口。他们向他们的机舱跑去，寻找掩护。  
但是那些回收者换上了实弹，命令里的另一条是，回收不了的话，就进行销毁。  
男人用盾牌替他们挡住子弹，但仍有一枚，穿过缝隙，擦中了男人的膝盖，让男人险些摔倒在地。  
资产开始愤怒、心疼、恐惧，乱七八糟的情绪填满了他的身体，于是他朝那些回收者开枪，枪枪击中人的眉心。  
越来越多的队员倒下，那些人开始慌张，他们朝资产扔了一个手榴弹，但好在资产被男人遮挡得及时，火焰只是从盾牌上拂过。  
爆炸的气流掀起了冰面上的雪，视线被模糊。他们在一时的晕厥中回神，并没有看见那些回收者的靠近。  
“желание”  
资产挣扎地试图起身，眼前的一切变得扭曲。  
“ржавчина”  
资产低吼起来，电流的杂音涌进了他的耳朵里，刺激得他神经发疼。  
“семнадцать”  
资产想冲上去，于是他站了起来，眼眶通红地举起枪。  
“рассвет”  
有人替资产捂住了耳朵。男人温柔地朝着资产笑着，资产看到男人肩膀上的血窟窿，不知道那是什么时候出现的。  
“печь”  
那一切都无用了，资产听不见任何一个词了。他只是呆愣愣地望着男人。他们面对面站着，在这个玻璃般的世界里，玻璃与蓝色，男人眼中的那片蓝色仿佛是安抚剂，让资产安定了下来。  
脚下的冰面在一寸一寸地崩溃，变得像一个巨大的蛛网。前几天它才碎过一次，这次更加脆弱。  
回收者们用俄语在大吼大叫着什么，男人甩出了手里的盾牌，击中了那里最后的一只狗。他们打算换上麻醉剂来重新捕获资产。  
资产靠进了男人的怀里，男人拥抱住满身血污的他。  
他突然想了起来，眼前这个男人就是他幻境中的那个瘦小的男人。但是他还有更多的东西没有想起来。  
资产喊他：“史蒂夫。”  
男人笑了，但眼泪也在不住地往下掉，嘴唇颤抖着，声音也是打着颤，“巴基，my buck……”  
资产看着男人的眼睛征询男人的同意，男人颤抖的手指抚摸着资产的脸。然后资产想起来，男人说过他会陪着他，他也说过会陪着男人，直到世界尽头。  
资产朝他们的脚下开枪，冰块在麻醉枪飞来前碎裂。他们沉入冰窟之中，刺骨的寒冷瞬间包裹了他们。  
在身上的血污被冰水涤尽过后，资产再次见到了那铺天盖地的蓝色，他的身下，他的面前，全都是纯净得没有一丝杂质的蓝色。  
巴基回过头，看见了握着他的手的史蒂夫，澄澈的蓝色眼睛望着他，极尽深情，巴基陷入了那蓝色之中，被透过海水的阳光与蓝色所环绕，沉入了史蒂夫眼中的那蓝色之中。  
他想起十七岁那年夏天，他躺在树底下睡觉，史蒂夫在他身边画画。当他睁开眼睛时，撞上的就是这样的蓝色。他心跳漏了一拍，史蒂夫脸红着说是有草落在他脸上了。  
那之后的不久，他们就品尝了禁忌之果。  
而现在，史蒂夫牵住了他的手，他的嘴唇贴在了史蒂夫的嘴唇上，那叫吻，巴基也想了起来。  
他们一起沉了下去，寒冷麻木了四肢，被搅动的海水开始结冰，但最后一刻他们都紧紧相拥，四目相对，并且将直至世界尽头。

 

2014年4月7日  
“你们就是从华盛顿来的家伙？”  
……  
“没有发现美国队长的遗体，但在飞机残骸附近发现了盾牌。还有一些前苏联人的尸体。”  
“看来他早就被解冻了？”  
“天知道。”


End file.
